Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensing device, and particularly relates to a fingerprint sensing module.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional identity recognition technique, fingerprint recognition is, for example, implemented by pressing ink by a finger for transferring to a paper to form a fingerprint pattern, and then inputting the fingerprint pattern into a computer through optical scanning to establish a file or implement comparison. The above fingerprint recognition method has a disadvantage of none real-time processing, and cannot satisfy the demand for real-time identity recognition in today's society. Therefore, electronic fingerprint sensing devices become a main stream of technologies development.
An existing electronic fingerprint sensing device is, for example, to use a light source to emit a light to irradiate a finger surface, and then sense the light reflected by the finger surface by using an optical sensing device. Since one point on the finger surface may reflect the light to a plurality of positions of the optical sensing device, one position of the optical sensing device may simultaneously receive images from a plurality of positions of the finger surface, such that the optical sensing device may sense a blur image, and is easy to cause an error judgement.